sentimientos ocultos
by Princessa Saiyan
Summary: Recordatorio de como empezo todo entre bulma y vegeta. los sentimientos que nunca diria y que por un dia lo hizo...LEMON!


SENTIMIENTOS OCULTOS

Las 05:30 de la madrugada, nuestro príncipe comenzaba a levantarse para su gran entrenamiento.

Al darse la vuelta allí estaba ella, tan fiel, tan calida, tan ella misma, con su orgullo amable con su amor incondicional. Ella le había dado el todo por el nada, el un mercenario del espacio un sanguinario sin piedad, con su orgullo asesino con su odio como único sentimiento. En cambio ella le había demostrado que puede existir algo mas como el amor de una familia la amistad (aunque el no lo quiera reconocer).Desde que conoció a Goku su único objetivo era acabar con él, para salvaguardar y recuperar su orgullo de saiyajín herido. No lo reconocía pero lo admiraba y en el fondo era su único y verdadero amigo.

Estos pensamientos pasaban aquella mañana por la mente de Vegeta.

Se dirigia a su camara de gravedad donde pasaria dos horas entrenando, hasta que ella se levantara como cada mañana y preparara el gran desayuno para todos.

Mientras entrenaba por su memoria vinieron algunos recuerdos de la primera vez que bulma le confeso su amor por el.

FLASH:

Entro a la habitación se sentó en la cama. Se oía el grifo de la ducha, él estaba nervioso aun no savia que hacia allí, por que sentía la necesidad de estar con ella..

Ella salió del baño con una toalla que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, al verlo allí un vuelco le dio en el corazón. El no podía dejar de mirarla, seguía preguntándose porque razón aquella mujer vulgar le producía esos sentimientos y esos intintos.

-Vegeta, pero que estas haciendo en mi cuarto?-Pregunto ella esperando alguna respuesta que estaba en su pensamiento.-No te han enseñado a que ai que tocar las puertas?.

-Mujer no grites, solo vine a pedirte que me hicieras unas nuevas armaduras.-Respondió el aun sin saber de que parte de su cabeza había sacado esa idea.

-Para eso me molestas, siempre igual te piensas que soy una de tus malditas esclavas que solo vivo para complacerte, Que no hay nada en mi vida mas que tu.-sus manos en jarra .

-Ya eres una histeríca mujer yo no te grite ademas te exijo, no espera , te ordeno que me las hagas. Debes hacermelas me hacen falta para entrenar y pelear.

-Esta bien mañana me pondre a diseñarlas. Ahora sal de mi recamara tengo que vestirme.

-Hump.

-No me oiste?-o es que eres sordo tambien.

-A mi ninguna humana vulgar me da ordenes mujer. Además me iré cuando yo quiera. Tu no seras la que me dara ordenes a mi.

-Pero no ves que estoy en toalla y estoy mojada tengo que vestirme puedo pillar un resfriado. Tengo frio.

-Mmmmm…-salio de la boca de vegeta.

-que o que me estas mirando. Te dije que tengo frio ya marchate o quieres que me muera helada?-dijo asustada por la reaccion del príncipe.

-Eso se puede arreglar.-una sonrisa malevola se dibujó en su cara.

-M…m..me estas asustando vegeta.-Ella retrocedia hacía atrás.

-Mujer no me digas que te doy miedo, tu que tanto me gritas y que tan descarada eres.-Seguia avanzando hacia ella.

-Yo miedo de un mono estupido nunca.

-Yo no te insulte pagaras muy cara tu falta de respeto te voy a tener que enseñar a respetar al príncipe de los saiyajines.

-Que que que vas ha ha hacer ve…vegeta? . No haras daño a una chica tan bonita como yo verdad? Además de inteligente.-se choco con la pared de espaldas estaba acorralada.

-Yo? No hare nada que tu no quieras.-dijo mientras que ponia sus brazos en la pared de modo que bulma no pudiera salir.-Te aseguro que lo que tengo en mi mente ahora mismo no es dolor precisamente.

-No iras a abusar de mi?, después de lo que hice por ti después de que fui la que te brindo un hogar la qu…..

Fue cortado su discurso por un beso de vegeta.

-Decías…?-Preguntó vegeta con una sonrisa en su rostro y mirando fijamente a la mujer que sacó sus impulsos animales.

-Es es esto no esta bien. Vegeta que te crees que estas haciendo. Te piensas que soy una cualq…

Otra vez interrupción vegeta la había vuelto a besar y ahora la había cogido por la cintura ella intentando safarse no lo lograba. Intentaba descifrar el motivo por el cual su mente le decía que se separara y su cuerpo le decia que siguiera.

-Suel sueltame vegeta ….ahh para no sigas. decia entre gemidos cortados cuando notaba la lengua de vegeta surcar su cuello.

-Calla mujer hablas demasiado.-Sentia mucha excitación el notar a la chica por una parte forzando para quitarlo de encima y sentirla ala vez muy nerviosa por la reaccion de su cuerpo, eso a el lo extasiaba.

-Vegeta que me …-Pon se callo la toalla al suelo dejando ala pobre Bulma Briefs con su cuerpo húmedo desnudo y excitado al descubierto.

-Mujer…O.O-Solo pudo decir eso su excitación y calentura no le dejaban decir nada mas. Al ver a esa hembra enfrente de el asi desnuda lo pusieron al borde del extasis. Necesitaba hacerla suya, poseerla, sentirse dentro de ella.

Bulma solo atino a taparse con las manos como pudo .Roja como un tomate O/O. Estaba furiosa y excitada.

-Te deseo, no te resistas mujer siento que tu cuerpo esta necesitando esto tanto como yo.-Decia nuestro principe mientras se pegaba al cuerpo de ella.

-Vegeta….aaahhhh…..sueltame…no esta bien. mmmaaahhhhh.-Soltaba entre gemidos no podia mas no podia seguir resistiendose aquel hombre (yo en el primer roze k me hubiera exo lo abria exo mio muajajaja.) que estaba pegado a ella tanto ,que podia notar como la masculinidad de el intentaba salir fuera del pantalón.

-Que me as echo solo necesito tu cuerpo para librarme de ti.

Bulma dejo de taparse y abrazo por el cuello al saiyan, el al ver su proposito cumplido la abrazo. Ella abrazo con sus piernas la cintura del principe sintiendo mas fuerte como latia su virilidad. Eso la excitó tanto que solo pudo decir:

-dame mucho placer yo tambien te lo quiero dar , quiero sentir tu fuerza dentro de mi.

Aquella palabras pusieron al principe a 1000 por hora.

Se dirijio hacia la cama la deposito alli mientras contemplaba aquel cuerpo aun humedo lo que lo hacia mas apetecible de lo que ya de por si era.

Se subio a la cama colocandose encima de ella, comenzo a besarla apasionada y salvajemente, ella recorria la musculosa espalda de el con la punta de sus dedos yegando asta los gluteos de el masajeandolos, esto lo volvia loco mientras tanto el lamia su cuello arrancando de ella varios gemidos

-no pares vegeta ahhh….sii

El por su parte vajaba asta los pechos de la joven donde empezo a mamar como si fuera un bebe de sus senos, mientras que con la otra mano acariciaba cada parte de su cuerpo.

Ella ahora lamia su cuello haciendo que el saiyan jadeara.

Ella arqueaba su espalda por el placer recibido….

-ahhhhhhh sigue.-rogaba ella bajo el cuerpo de el.

El volvio a subir asta encontrarse de nuevo con su boca donde entre lazaron las lenguas humedas jugando envolviendo mas y mas deseos de k se hunieran en uno.

Bulma dejo su boca ahora y comenzo a besar el cuello de el pegandole pequeñas mordidas aziendo que vegeta se estremeciera de placer saliendo de sus labios unos gemidos que fueron ahogados por otro beso de la joven.

El príncipe apretaba entre sus manos los generosos pechos de ella haciendo que gritara por mas.

La mujer le intentaba quitar el traje de entrenamiento el se lo hizo mas facil y se lo arranco dejando al descubierto su gran y escultural cuerpo musculoso(dios me ta dando un poko de calor pensarlo xdd) excitado por las manos de aquella muchacha.

Empezo a lamerle los abdominales perfectamente delineados saboreando sus pezones desgustando su torso. El principe creia volverse loco por lo que le hacia la joven.

Vegeta comenzo a bajar lentamente su mano llegando al sexo de la chica lo cual descubrio lo tan excitada que estaba.

Ella lo paro lo paró sabiendo lo que el pretendía hacer.

-Para….quiero hacerte yo algo.-decia entre susurros cortados por gemidos desgustados.

-Vamos mujer ahora no me salgas con tus tonterias ….aaahhh que que estas hacie

Fue cortado cuando sintio como las manos de bulma tomaban su pene, y empezaba acariciarlo de forma suave y salvaje con movimientos bruscos y delicados….

-ahhhh mujer sigue no te detengas ahora después te tocara a ti….siiii aahhhhh siguee.-Decía nuestro príncipe gimiendo como loco.

Bulma se llevo el miembro a la boca donde empezo recorriendolo con la lengua de abajo a arriba haciendo que el gritara de placer gimiendo y gritando loco por la excitación, provocando asi que el le pidiera mas entonces ella se lo metio por completo en la boca succionandolo y chupando sin parar.

Notaba como yegaba el orgasmo de el antes de que eso pasara se detuvo.

-que haces por que te detienes?-dijo el un poco decepcionado.

-Quiero sentir que te yega mas intensamente.-le dijo ella en un susurro ronroneantemente sensual.

Se excito tanto el saiyan con aquellas palabras susurradas en su oido que descendio por el pecho de la joven con su lengua encontrandose con su vientre asta que yego a su destino: su sexo.

Comenzo con los dedos dando roces y caricias luego acerco su lengua pasandola como si saboreara algun postre especial aciendo que ella se retrorciera de placer.

Al notar esto vegeta poso su lengua en el orificio de la vagina de la chica sin llegar a

introducirla movia su lengua pasando por su clítoris, notando como su orgasmo se presento dandole tanto placer a ella que no podia apenas hablar.

-AHHH si mass no pares por favor vegeta.

Sigio succionando el clítoris de la chica y decidio darle mas pasion introduciendo dos dedos en su vagina al sentir la joven esto solo pudo gritar de placer.

Sentia como yegaba su segundo orgasmo pero decidio torturarla un poquito mas.

Y paro dejandola ansiosa por masss.

-Vegeta quiero sentirte ya dentro de mi .-le rogaba para que lo hiciera.

Ante esto el principe solo sonrio y dijo:

-No te preocupes me sentiras seras mia, mi mujer.

Se acomodo encima de ella .

Al notar esto bulma se excito tanto que por instinto mordio el cuello de el y lamio su sangre vegeta al sentirlo, (esa era la llamada de su raza), gimió fuerte haciendo que la chica jadeara fue entonces cuando la penetro apasionadamente.

-AHHHHH siii ve vegeta. no pares nunca .

-ahhh mujer te deseo.

-Te necesito …..ahh….vegeta …masss fuerte.

Al oir eso se puso a 1000 y le dio mas de lo que pidió notando los orgasmos de cada uno gritando de placer, llegando a la cima del climax, convulsionando sus cuerpos perfectamente encajados como piezas de puzzle, cuando el descargo toda su pasión y poder dentro de ella.

-¡¡ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh……………ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh vegetaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!-grito cuando yegó al limite.

-mujerrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…………aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh……..-dijo el después mordió su cuello y lamió su sangre.

-te quiero vegeta, te amo.-fue lo ultimo que dijo ella. Después se derrumbo en sus brazos agotada por aquel intensivo ejercicio placentero que ambos realizaron.

FIN DEL FLASH.

-yo tambien te quiero mujer-se ollo decir a vegeta cuando termino de recordar todo aquello con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Salía de la cámara de gravedad notando como su corazón latía fuertemente pensando en la primera vez que se sintió querido y amado por alguien.

Llego a la cocina y se encontró ala chica con la que compartía su vida y con la que tuvo dos magníficos hijos, un príncipe y una princesita de los que se sentía profundamente orgulloso.

La amaba. Ella le había dado todo en la vida, asta incluso le había dado una vida que era algo que él no tenia antes de conocerla. Era el más fuerte si, el más sanguinario, el mas frío, el mas calculador pero eso no le sirvió de nada cuando ella con su vanidad y su orgullo le invitó a quedarse en su casa amablemente sin pedirle nada a cuenta.

Por eso la quería tanto por su enorme corazón por esa inteligencia y por ese orgullo y genio que la hacen única en el mundo. Es su Reína , su vida por la que daría todo sin importarle nada si así la hace feliz.

-Mujer podemos hablar un momento a solas?-pregunto frío y firme.

-Que te ocurre? Me estas preocupando.

-Vamos te contare todo allí.

Se dirigieron a su habitación, la que tantas veces fue testigo de sus besos sus pasiones su amor oculto y se sentaron en la cama.

-Ahora dime, que pasa vegeta?

-Gracias.-solo dijo eso.

-gracias? Por que?-intentaba descubrir que le agradecía su príncipe.

-Por que me lo as dado todo, una familia, amigos amor y la posibilidad de limpiar mi alma con esos ojos que son mi claridad en este mundo de tinieblas. Gracias por que aunque yo te daba desplantes a veces incluso te humillaba con mi comportamiento tu estabas allí.-Todavía el mismo no podía creer donde estaba su orgullo diciendo aquellas palabras.

-Ve….vegeta mi amor…no hace falta….-decía ella entre sollozos.

-Calla mujer si hace falta cuando tuve que sacrificarme para acabar con majín buu. Sentí mucho, no habertelo dicho nunca.

-Vegeta TE AMO.-Dijo ella echandose a llorar desahogadamente.

-Eres una mujer debil lo savias?-dijo el sonriendo y limpiandole algunas lagrimas a ala chica que le había cambiado para siempre.

-Me gusta ser debíl teniendote a ti. Así tengo mas motivos para que me protejasy no te separes nunca de mi.-ahora sonreía picaramente.

-Eso nunca pasara, ni la muerte podrá sacarte de mi corazón el que con tanto amor as llenado, ni de mi alma la que as purificado con tus ojos azules como el mar.

Te quiero y te amo tú y mis hijos son mi razón para vivir.

-Todavía no puedo creer que me estés diciendo todo estos.-le dijo incredúla.

-Te entiendo aun no me lo creo ni yo.-reía junto a ella.-pero no te acostumbres a que te lo diga .

-No lo espero me as demostrado siempre todo lo que oi me as dicho. Esto quedara entre nosotros por siempre.

Dicho esto bulma se abalanzo sobre vegeta besandolo en los labios, un beso apasionado, deseado, excitante, placentero todo ese beso lo tenia todo y lo mas importante tenia el amor de ellos dos algo que solo ellos saben realmente como de grande es.

El saiyan la aparta un poco de el haciendo que bulma se sienta un poco triste y arque una ceja.

-Que pasa veggie? Me estas rechazando?-pregunto aun sin saber por que.

-Como crees semejante cosa no es por eso.-respondio ofendido.

-Entonces? Dejalo no me respondas mi principe. Mejor me voy a bajo me dijistes tantas cosas lindas que creo que querras estar solo. A demas me has demostrado que me quieres mas de lo que yo imaginaba.

-hump-unica respuesta de vegeta.

-Espera, que llevas ai abajo? O.O-pergunto divertida al ver el tamaño que tenia su amigito bajo los pantalones.-

-Y ahora que hacemos vegie?-savia la respuesta pero queria oirla de el.

Rojo como un tomate O/O solo pudo decir:

-Es que …ejem …yo…-

-si? necesitas algo vegeta?-seguia con su juego jeje.(esta mujer si que se las ave todas si yo lo tuviera delante me tiraria a el como una gata en celo xdd)

-Que estaba pensando….

-En que pensabas mi amor?. -ronroneando como una gatita en su oido.

Eso lo puso mas excitado de lo que estaba ya.

-que por que no nos demostramos cuanto nos queremos fisicamente?-por fin lo solto no podía mas aquellos susurros de su compañera lo iban acabar matando. Puso una sonrisa picara.

-Eso esta echo mi príncipe.

Ai se quedaron demostrandose cuanto se amaban, una bulma sorprendida de que aquel guerrero orgulloso aya dejado oi su orgullo para hacerla feliz oyendo algo que espero bastante por tantos años aunque ella lo sentia en sus besos, sus caricias y en su cuerpo.

A pesar de nunca decírselo ella lo sabia el se lo demostraba cada noche sobretodo cuando sacrifico su vida para salvarlos.

Era su príncipe lo quería como asi como era , como ella se enamoro de el.

En aquella habitación volvieron a consumar sus pasiones, dejándose varias horas después caer rendidos a cada lado de la cama.

No hacian faltas las palabras teniendo esos echos en los que no se derrochaba solo sexo se derrochaba todo el amor que sentian cada uno por el otro, mutuamente.

Una mirada y savian que querian un beso y sabian que sentir., un susurro y sentian caricias en el alma,

FIN.


End file.
